


[Podfic] Stories in Rings

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Smut, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofStories in Rings, written by OriksPix.Author's Summary:Sometimes, whenever Max paused from taking in the incessant flow of secrets buried beneath loud chatter and moans, she would look down at her hands and marvel at them.Set sometime between season 2 and 3.





	[Podfic] Stories in Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stories in Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499772) by [OriksPix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriksPix/pseuds/OriksPix). 



  


**Length:** 6:48

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBlack+Sails%5D+Stories+in+Rings+\(by+OriksPix%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Link:  
[MP3 (3.6 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zpz1kszjtd8uy6k/%255BBlack_Sails%255D_Stories_in_Rings_%2528by_OriksPix%252C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%2529.mp3/file)  


Permanent Link:  
[ MP3 - Right Click Save As (3.6 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBlack+Sails%5D+Stories+in+Rings+\(by+OriksPix%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  


* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/174755042856/podfic-stories-in-rings-revolutionaryjo).

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly belated companion piece to [each sad lost wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770009) that I initially recorded for Awesome Ladies VIII. I absolutely could not leave Max and Anne out of the list of ladies I love in Black Sails. :)


End file.
